Gaaruto
by Feralyn
Summary: Short oneshot drabble written by a friend of mine.. GaaraXNaruto pairing, mild ShonenAi, much insanity and crack xD Teen I guess.. if it needs to be Mature, tell xD REVEIWS AND CRITICISM ARE GREATLY APRECIATED!


**Note** This story is not written by me, it is instead writen by a close friend of mine, Kaze, who was just to lazy to get an account and wanted me to post it for him xD; One-shot drabble.. thing

**Be prepared for insanity and mild Shonen-Ai, GaaraXNaruto pairing.**

If you like this, be sure to leave a comment, Kaze would sure enjoy it and may even write another chapter if he gets lots of good feedback x3 CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED. But, if you comment just to hate on the pairing we'll both just point and laugh at you.. :D

**Characters copyright to Misashi Kishimoto**  
----------

Gaara walked silently through one of the many forests surrounding Konoha, talking to himself. "Is there nobody out there for me?" he exclaimed to a nearby bird pirched on a branch. Thoughts raced through his head and for one reason or another, in a few moments, that small bird knew the majority of Gaara's secrets and inner feelings. "Why.. why do you stay and listen to my ramblings, little bird?" Gaara finally said. "What do you care about my feelings?"

The bird cocked it's head and fluttered around on the branch. With several flaps of it's wings, it dissapeared into the treetops. Gaara watched the bird until he could see it no more, and kept looking at the spot where it vanished into the endless sky. "Why was I talking to a bird, anyway?" Gaara said to himself, embarrased that he just basically spilled his life story onto a small forest animal that knew nothing of what he was talking about. He shrugged, and walked on towards nowhere in particular, not knowing that someone other than the bird just overheard their conversation.

But hey? How would Naruto have known that while he was prouncing around looking for small animals to insult, he would have caught wind of his friend's thoughts? Naruto silently followed Gaara, several feet behind him and in the dense foliage that surrounded the dirt and gravel path Gaara was taking. "_Hey, it's not my fault he likes to give boring lectures to little birdies!"_ Naruto thought, chuckling to himself. He wondered what he could do with this newfound knowledge. He decided to follow Gaara until he rested on something so they could converse.

After about fifteen minutes, Gaara found a small clearing with a circle of logs around a campfire that had been put out. Gaara was tired, who wouldn't be tired when they're carrying an extremely heavy gourd around all the time? Gaara lie down on one of the logs and put the gourd to the side of him. It wasn't as comfortable as he would have liked it to be, but it was better than laying on the dirt. Gaara stared up to the sky for who knows how long, and finally his eyelids drifted shut and he fell into a light sleep.

"Finally!" Naruto whispered to himself, and planned out exactly what he was going to do. He giggled a bit to himself but managed to creep over to the log beside Gaara's silently and without waking the Sand Demon from his cat-nap.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!" Naruto yelled, suprising Gaara to the point that he fell off the log he rested on, his face plopping onto the soft dirt that lie below. "HEY, WATCH IT! I JUST REDID MY EYELI- ..." Gaara Paused. "..." Naruto stared at him and started to giggle. "Eyeliner, hehehehehe!" Naruto chuckled while pointing at the smudges of black around Gaara's pupil-less eyes.

"What in Sunagakure are you doing here, Naruto?" Gaara exclaimed, realizing that he was now in a remote part of a pretty much desolate forest with a Perverted kid who followed him there. "And what do you want with me, sneaking around and whatnot while I'm talking to birds-" Gaara's eyes stopped and he stared out straight, then glared at Naruto. "You.. you didn't hear that talk me and the bird had, did you?" Gaara asked with a slightly worried voice.

"First of all, Gaara, these are the forests around my town, while you aren't even in your own country, silly." Naruto chuckled with amusement and the fact that he was right.

"Uh. Well... Right then. What were you doing following me and did you hear me and the bird?" Gaara asked again, annoyed.

"Yes, I heard you spill your secrets to that poor little confused soul of a bird! Hehe!" Naruto said. "And I heard everything! Even the part with the Itachi Doll and when you-" "SPEAK NOTHING OF THAT INSTANCE, OKAY? THEY BLACKMAILED ME! THEY DID! I DIDN'T ENJOY IT AT ALL!" Gaara said, his voice seemed unsure weather to crack up or beat the crap out of his only friend. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy Gourd. What now?" Naruto asked. He really wasn't planning to do anything but suprise Gaara and run away, and he still wasn't quite sure why he stuck around anyway.

"...Well.. uh.. have you ever tried a Salted Tongue slushie?" Gaara said with a slight giggle. "I can make a mean Salted Tongue slushie!" Naruto's eye twitched a bit at the thought of eating that, but whatever it was that Naruto found funny about it sure showed up, because Naruto laughed out loud. "You sure you don't want any? Gizzard on the side." Gaara prodded Naruto with a stick and started to giggle a bit. Gaara felt really giggly all of a sudden. Seeing Gaara giggle triggered a giggling fit from Naruto, too. Soon they both were rolling on the ground, their sides hurt from laughing so much.

Gaara tiptoed away for a second to his gourd, where he secretly kept all kinds of other stuff, including his hair gel, his cologne, several plushies, and his sacred eyeliner. He got a little raccoon plushie and threw it at Naruto. Naruto was going to ask where the heck Gaara got a plushie raccoon in the middle of a forest, but he didn't care. Gaara was there with him, and they had a fun little plushie raccoon to play with.

Naruto had the bright idea of naming him "Gaaruto." Gaara was going to call him Sniffy-puffin-fuzzy-kins but agreed on "Gaaruto." Gaara grabbed the small plush raccoon and bit i's ear playfully. The taste of the fake nylon fluff and the soft beads of it's plush insides filled Gaara's mouth with joy. Gaara, at that moment, had found his recently-discovered interest in nibbling on things. He eyed his surroundings for more candidates to nibble on. Dirt? No, that has nothing to nibble on. He tried to nibble on grass. Ick. He tried trees, and a small chipmunk he found, but none of them were very good for nibbling.

"...Gaara? Why the hell are you nibbling that poor chipmunk to an inch of it's life?" Naruto said. Naruto was interested to see why on earth Gaara would be nibbling on things he randomly found around him. Gaara looked up in embarrasment. "I... I.. I FOUND AN INTEREST IN NIBBBBBLLLLIIIINNNG THIIINNNNGGGSSS!" Gaara screamed to the world. "I NIBBLE FOR JOY!"

Naruto tried to keep himself from falling over in amusement. "I have ears, you know. I would actually be interested to know what it feels like to have them nibbled on." Gaara looked up. A smile grew on his face and his eyes squinted. He pounced on Naruto, knocking Gaara on top of him on the soft soil of the clearing. "Thank you, my friend. I will now commence the nibbling you desire, and more."

Naruto found himself overcome with joy while his ear was being gracefully nibbled on by the Sand Demon nestled ontop of him. Gaara and Naruto were giggling and chuckling like they'd been smoking something for a while. Naruto's ear became wet with Gaara's saliva, as Gaara wasn't the cleanest Nibbler ever, but Naruto was enjoying this scene anyway.

"Okay, Nibbleman. Now's my turn." Naruto said, trying to talk straight while giggling like crazy. Naruto flipped both of them around, and started towards Gaara's ear lobes. Naruto had an idea, though. He giggled as he suprised Gaara by licking his nose ever so carefully. Gaara was so tickled with the sensation that his body started to quiver in joy. "Stop, hehehe!" Gaara managed to giggle out, but he knew he didn't want Naruto to stop. Gaara turned the tables this time, and in a moment, he was doing the nose-licking and Naruto was enjoying it, too. Without thinking, Gaara's lips moved over Naruto's giggling mouth, and in a moment, the two of them were making out with eachother. They stared into one another's eyes.

Gaara suddenly lept up to his feet, quickly followed by Naruto. "Were we just.. Did we..? Oh my." Gaara said, blinking, but still holding back a smile. "Yeah.. but you kissed ME!" Naruto exclaimed, giggling. The two of them figured they were supposed to feel extremely uncomfortable with what had just happened, but actually, both of them knew that one another was very, very pleased with it.

"So... uh.. I should go..hehe.." Gaara said, keeping a fake straight face. He picked up his gourd and snuck Gaaruto the Raccoon into it.

"Uh, yeah.. I need to see that guy.. at the place.. soon..heh.." Naruto said, wiping Gaara's saliva off his lips with a giggle.

Both of them walked seperate ways, but they made sure to blow eachother a kiss before they dissapeared into the horizon.


End file.
